Never prank the Avengers
by ninjagoiscool
Summary: Laughs and actions. Clint forms a bird club. Tony wrestles Thor learns of his true love Peter gets stuck in all this. I do not own any of the characters,marvel does of course.I just made this plot.
1. Chapter 1

Spider man had accepted the invitation to become an Avenger at last and these days Iron Man could be seen wandering the facility with a smirk on his not being able to arrange a press conference again due to the Accords,the world knew about spiderman.

Even though _spiderman_ had become an avenger,Peter Parker was still geeking out that he was hanging out with _the avengers_.The tower had become bustling home again after the rogues had been pardoned and Asgard had been established in still hadn't got half the story yet. and training the new members over the past few months had been a main priority.

Captain America had _talked to him_.Hulk was his knew his name. _Peter Parker's name._ Even his idol,Iron Man had allowed him into his labs for _his help_.He was so glad he hadn't screwed this up yet.

He was lying on his bed and pondering all these things when he fell off his made it worse was that he fell off his ceiling bed,so landed on the floor with a groaned and rolled over into his back,staring right up at Black blinked behind his mask as he stared down at him...and quickly stumbled to his was Black Panther after say that once glance would be enough for a grown man fall to his feet.

He was barely knew what he could do to him?

"Good Morning Mr Panther...I was just sleeping"

Before he could wince at his excuse, he got two replies.

"Sir,it is 7pm on Friday 29th March,considered evening time in New York city,"Friday he wished Friday wasn't so helpful

"You talk in your sleep?" the panther prompted.

As his eyes focused,he realized that it wasn't even T'challa but someone dressed in black clothes and wearing a paper print-out became more puzzled as the 'Black Panther' pulled him out the door and down the man's hair was light so if definitely wasn't Black Panther but he continued pulling him with an iron grip towards the end of the realized too late that they were heading for the window,not window was glass shattered as the masked man pulled Peter outside.

He screamed as they fell from the 123rd floor window of the Avenger fumbled around for his web shooter and shot a web at a nearby building roof,swinging himself and the masked man to the flipped over landing on his feet for once and the man took off his mask revealing he was none other than….Clint was smiling with his arms crossed.

"You're not Black are you doing throwing me out of a window?You broke the window!"

"Minor kid to the F-L-A-P club,"he said,spelling each letter looked at him sort of club was called FLAP?

"No,no way can you pull me out the window on the 200th floor,make me save you then make me join some bird club.I mean I know you like bird with the whole _hawk_ eye thing but-"

"First of all kid,123rd floor.I didn't need you to save me,I'm Hawkeye and thirdly this isn't a bird club."

Peter was still freaking shouldn't have in front of Hawkeye,a fellow avenger but he was thankful he'd been in his suit after training otherwise his identity could've been really should have changed but all those punches from Mr Rogers had left him knackered.

Clint sighed and put his arm around his shoulder,discarding the Panther mask on the pulled him to the edge of the roof and pointed out into the city.

"What do you see there?"

His eyes skimmed the buildings,landing on a projection of a clock on a building didn't know how Clint could see it,he could only see it with his enhanced eyesight.

"It's the time,7.52pm"

Clint Patted him on the back.

"Well done kid,you can wasn't what I was trying for though."

When Peter didn't answer,he had actually thought that with all that brain power he might be a useful addition to the FLAP team.

"What has Stark been teaching you?We only have 62 hours 23 minutes and 20 seconds until the 1st of April!"

It seemed Hawkeye was waiting for a light bulb to light up in the kid's mind but he just frowned.

"Actually,Karen says in 54 hou-"

"I did the calculations in the morning. It's besides the point year is going to be _the_ year of Clint Barton and the FLAPPERS."

Peter was now worried for the he could shoot an arrow through an apple 12 miles away but all this _math_ meant he was being guy couldn't even remember his own phone number at the best of times.

"What the heck does FLAP even stand for then?"

"Fabulous laughing avenger prank there's also a C at the start."

"CFLAP?"

"Silent C.I know for Clint?"

Peter was a waste of was cool and they'd even watched a few movies together but….this was crazy.

"Wait, mean April Fool's day right?By the way I'm not joining if you really don't change it the name."

"OK ,I need to pass my legacy onto someone so you're that someone."

Peter was no way getting out of to be the one doing the pranks rather than receiving explained that nobody would be expecting it after the whole 'accords' situation and a bit of fun wouldn't hurt least not hurt them.

"Okay so your first task young spider.I need you to find and assemble the FLAPPERS team but think carefully and strategically about it."

"OK -"

"Not too big of a team and avoid Steve,he's such a wet blanket when it comes to and Stark is a HUGE No-no."

Clint could go in all day the idea wasn't bad,he wasn't a fan of April Fool's day in took time away from his studies and he was already leading a double life,as hero and these days,there was a soft of balance coming thanks to Tony Stark and he found he might enjoy the idea of having some fun with his new 'family'.

Besides,it would be a great story to tell then a thought came to his mind.

"Won't Mr Stark mind if we ruin the tower more?I just became an avenger…"

"Nah Stark won't throw his kid Thor is really fun to play pranks on-"

Clint could talk all day flipped over Clint and grabbed the Blank Panther mask on the needed an explanation for this one first.

"Why on earth did you dress up as Mr T'Challa?"

"So Friday wouldn't notice me in your room of anyone watches the footage they'll have no clue it's me,plus the look on your face,"

He began to laugh but the kid didn't find anything laughing died out to an awkward hoped that if they were going to 'prank' the 'Earth's mightiest heroes' they'd need something better than a paper mask and a broken window.

"Anyway,you should've know T'Challa was viewing the Statue of Liberty to get a feel of the outside of him,pranks wo-"

He was so not in the mood to spend another hour listening to Clinton rants on different Avengers and had to get some people together otherwise the chemistry report to finish before the one week holiday ended would not be done..

"Bye Clint,by the way you could have just texted or something "

"Now I wo-"

"Or you know,open the window."

This time he did wait for Clint's laughed and stepped backward off the building,feeling the cool city air rushing around him and shooting a web to the tower.

He had a team to assemble


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night's sleep,Peter was finally able to appreciate the idea of the the name but the pranks should have got Clint to think of a better name,he had called himself Hawkeye after then again he was Spiderman,he couldn't really complain.

He awoke,glad that School was out and looked at his list of had had some time before sleeping to get a few people jotted down who were up to Barton's didn't have long until Monday may take a while to convince _some_ how Bruce crossed his mind just then . He was such a nice person…

"Hey Friday,"

"Yes Mr Parker,nickname 'call me Pete' ,how can I be of assistance?"

Peter really needed to get that fixed.

"Just Pete,Friday."

"Okay Just Pete…"

"You know what Friday just leave it as Mr Parker."

There was no response for a while . Peter looked to the intercom,Friday didn't exactly have a face or anything.

"That wasn't very funny nor did it show you anything,Peter."

"What?"

"Mr Barton requested I mix your name up to help you with your FLAP he said you'd laugh."

"I didn't even smile."

"His exact words were 'it'll be a laugh'."

Clint's voice echoed through the room as Friday played a recording of his sighed and ran a hand through his hair,this may be harder than he thought.

"Okay,Friday would you like to be a member of the FLAP club?"

The response was immediate.

"Yes would be an excellent opportunity to get vengeance as Clint stated at 3.34am last night."

"What does that man do with his time?"

"He spends approximately 4 hours in the local swimming pool-"

"Okay thanks Friday,it was a rhetorical question.."

Peter really didn't need to know how that man spent his time.

"I will mute and delete all conversations related to 'FLAP' so as not to arouse the suspicions of the non members."

Peter nodded,wondering if the AI saw also wondered why Friday sounded so 'd already got a member and he was barely out of lying their for a few minutes,twirling his pen and wondering who to approach next,he hopped out.

"Who exactly do you want vengeance on?"

"That information I will disclose at the meeting."

After changing and grabbing an apple from the kitchen,he walked down corridors,upside down of less people he bumped into the was also a special feeling walking above people and without a mask paused outside a red door.A shade almost as it was Wanda's favorite colour.

He jumped down and knocked on the heard muttering and a tapping against the a few minutes of staring at a stationary door,a head popped yelped and shot a web,it was a reaction he'd grown sticky substance covered Visions face and he sighed,moving completely through the door to Peter's side.

"Oh I'm so sorry Vision!The webs will dissolve in a while."

The stone on Visions head glowed and the webbing dissolved.

"It's okay Peter,you helped me discover another thing the stone can do."

He pressed a button and then proceeded through the door screeched and slowly began to slide open to Spiderman's relief,but then grinned to a halt half way.

"Vis,I told you to stop going through the door!"

Peter poked his head through the half open door,not being able to fit fully was lying on her bed with an open comic book ,Vision next to glanced up and he waved,with one arm through the door.

"I'm not disturbing your board game am I?"he asked really did scare him

She smiled and shook her was a good they were of a similar age,considered 'kids' by the trained together often too and she had taken keen interest on comic books,after seeing Peter with one.

"Hi Pete,Issue 65 is so much better than issue 64,everything make so much more sense."

"Cool."

She noticed the door problem and with a flick of her wriorst,the red tendrils of her power pushed if out the she didn't push it off completely this time,just opening it fully.

Peter realised he could have done that too,instead of standing there tossed him issue 64 and he caught it glanced down at the cover too.

"Wanda,it may be because it is Issue 640,with a zero smudged out by a coffee spill,"Vision blushed slightly and apologized to Peter as it was had given her the whole set to borrow and she had developed a secret passion for at any waking moment.

"It's fine Wanda,I know you love coffee, but I'm here for something else."

Vision stood there staring and Peter realised that he wouldn't be wondered for a split wasn't on his list at all,he didn't think he'd be interested but he had a busy schedule to get everyone.

"Clint wanted me to get people for his FLAP CLUB and I hoped you'd want to come."

He realised how dumb that sounded.

"Would this be related to the raising of young ducklings?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow at him and although she wouldn't blurt anything mean out,she looked a bit reproachful.

"It's a group to prank the rest of the team because it's April 1st."

When Wanda didn't replied but her frown she didn't she didn't like the idea.

"April 1st?"

"April Fool's day,a celebration consisting of practical jokes.."

The her eyes lit up just as Pete thought it was a mistake to ask.

"Of course,jokes are fun,Vision and I will be going happy to help!"

"Vision!"

"Me!"

They both exclaimed at the same glanced awkwardly at Vision who remained didn't have anything against the ma-robot he didn't see this as something the defeater of Ultron would wish to do.

"We shall both learn of American Customs personally,thank you Peter."

Peter nodded and smiled,telling them to meet him tomorrow night on the rooftop of the building he had met Clint building also happened to be owned by The Daily Bugle,an office,and anything to annoy Jameson was on his list.


	3. Chapter 3

He took his leave nearly bumping into Thor on the way smiled broadly and punched Peter on his arm, which would have left a nasty bruise if he didn't have his abilities.

"Greeting Man of are you on this fine morning?"

Peter rubbed his arm.

"I was fine until you bruised my arm."

Thor's happy face turned into a frown.

"Is that not the customary greetings of the teenagers on 'fist bump'."

Thor said the name proudly,happy he'd caught up on some of the cooler didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Well actually it's more like for the fist."

He scrunched his fist up and hit the other man's this time his eye's watched in bought his hand down.

"I aim for the fist."

"Yes,the fist."

"Many thanks,"he said nodding at him ",I must tell Rogers of this latest update!"

With that Thor summoned his hammer and flew off to find the other out-of-date man in the Bucky of course.

Peter smiled and followed down the path the other man had made,stopping at the kitchen where he saw an interesting sight . So this was where Thor had gone in a wrestling competition.

Well currently it was Scott Lang who sat down nervously after beating Bruce who'd somehow been persuaded into the nonsense but was greatly regretting he made his way out the room,he smiled at Peter who waved back.

"Hi Mr Banner,could I ask you something?"

The man was nervous all of a sudden to be asking The Bruce Banner for help with his project.

"Well you see-I was wondering if you wanted to help out in Clint's FLAP club?"

The man looked at the big questioningly,nearly jumping out of his skion as he heard a roar of approval as Tony Stark was chosen to go against Scott.

"Well as Clint would never take interest in the migration of birds,could I assume it is one of his crazy idea's which neither I or the other guy want to be on the other side of?"

The boy nodded quickly.

"I'll do what I can to help but if the other side asks,I'm neutral.I really didn't like the look on Steve's face when the 'spaghetti firework' was pulled,it's the only reason I said yes."

"OK cool thank Mr Ba-I mean Bruce."

The scientist walked out,relieved to be out of the loud atmosphere of was glad he that he hadn't had to persuade him but the reluctance in his voice made him feel almost .

Tony Stark has lost after a fervent battle but it seemed that all the 'activities' on house arrest had made Scott 'stronger'.Peter knew that wasn't true and just Tony's lame excuse.

"Hey kid!"

The billionaire ruffled his hair as he sat down on a chair,watching as Sam and Bucky argued who would go next against the 'newbie winner'.The metal arm didn't look very appealing to Scott though.

"You know what,Pete do you want to try?"Scott asked kindly to the teen who had Sat quietly amongst the eyes widened and he shook his head,but Thor nudged his with elbow to go ahead.

"Yeah Pete,give him _all_ you got,"Tony said with a wink as the boy moved to sit opposite the got into position and began to wonder if Tony's idea was really the best.

"Go!"yelled Steve and Peter felt the pressure of Ant man's hand against his felt bad though as his hand didn't budge and allowed it to bend slightly to the other smiled in triumph.

"Peter!"

The boy jumped at the loud sound of his mentor and his hand slammed Lang's fist into the table,smashing a nearby and denting the table slightly.

Peter blushed at the cheers and the other man shaking his had to get some feeling into really hated surprises.

"Oh s-sorry Scott about the hit I-I didn't mean-"

"Relax Pete you can't hurt the Ant Man that easily,"the other guy said,massaging his hand slightly.

"Buuuuut I call it cheating,you used super if Anton was here things would have been different"

Scott whined and Peter laughed,standing up and moving to the end to give the next person space.

"If you think that,try me."

Everyone's head turned to Widow who was leaning against the wall,sharpening a grinned and before Scott had a word to say,pulled out the chair across from him.

"Go ahead Nat."

The woman strode up confidently,settling down and clutching Lang's hand with an iron the word 'Go' had fully registered,his hand had hit the table cracking the already bent table slightly.

"And that boys is how it's done."

She walked out without another word and Scott stood to run his hand under the tap in the time Steve settled down across from Thor,first the man explaining the 'fist bump' further so they could start in a 'cool' manner.

"Nice grip strength,"the guy said as Pete opened the fridge and grabbed a can of tossed Fanta to Scott who opened it quickly and took a huge sip.

"So Scott I was wondering if you wanted to join the FLAP club?"

"Sure,sounds cool."

Peter really thought the odd replies wouldn't surprise him but this was too strange to be normal.

"You're not going to ask anything?"

"Nope,I've done a ton of weird things with Cassie and it's sounds cool too,"he said dumping the can in the bin.

Peter turned around,running a hand through his once nobody had questioned the stupid name.

"Thank the thing is-"

"Is it sometype of feather collecting group that I care it sounds interesting at the least-"

Scott really didn't understand why the boy groaned and left immediately.…

His head was bent over his homework,blinking his eyes as they grew spidey sense tingled and his hand shot out,dropping the pen on the gasped at the dagger in his hands and then rolled his eyes,recognising the familiar blade from training.

"Hi Natasha,"he called,focusing back on the was glad she hadn't questioned his secret homework spot really a secret any longer as she'd found him,with his feet dangling off the side of the giant 'A' on the Avengers was a nice view and the lighting was good that one day of the week when they had to clean it so he couldn't sit there sucked.

"What position does the dynamic equilibrium shift if the temperature increases at constant pressure?"she read,sitting next to him.

"Yeah I know,I could do this in my sleep,"he handed the dagger back.

"Well you're pretty close to getting there."

He closed the booklet and stood up.

"You know I could have lost my ear with the knife."

"And I could have lost a perfectly good dagger if you didn't catch it,"she dagger was gone,hidden up her sleeve.

"So when's the meeting?"

He shouldn't have been standing on the edge of the 'A'.He stumbled in surprise,falling didn't even blink as he walked back feet stuck the the letter so it was barely a fall.

"W-what meeting?"he said crossing his arms.

She didn't lying was 'rubbish' by Tony's was doing the exact same thing as when he came to recruit him.

"Fine it's sometime tomorrow night.I dunno...ask Clint."

"Great!Thanks Peter,"she smiled slightly which annoyed him more and leaped off the letter,back into the person who hadn't changed since the snap was definetly Widow.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter looked at his list he's scrawled quickly on the back of a scrap a good night's sleep he was finally able to form a list of people ready for the meeting in a few hours.

He felt the sofa sink down next to him and he flipped the paper was Steve who was drinking his tea,with a newspaper on his also picked up _Tony's_ footstep entering the bar area and his humming as he stirred his coffee and drank it all before Pepper 'd been trying to get him to drop it ever since she'd noticed Peter start to pick up the habit. _Start_ being the key word since he'd never been allowed to touch it since,apparently it would damage him or something.

"Good morning Peter,what are you'd doing?"

"What are _you_ doing Rogers?With that artifact on your knee?"

Tony called from his stool, the disgust resonating in his voice. Steve being Steve ignored and his insults were flying everywhere since the snap.

"So Peter?" He asked politely yet as he peered over his shoulder,Peter shrunk away slightly to hide the hadn't he moved it sooner?Steve would hear him move it now anyway with his super soldier powers.

"Ummmm nothing just homework and stuff…"

" you need help?"

Now Peter should be glad it was Steve next to him not Tony or Clint who would have snatched the paper up in was nice and respected his privacy. Usually.

Now when he got nervous he rambled and he knew every time he should stop but he never did and it always ended with disaster.

"N-no it's fine it's just history stuff on trenches and successes…"

He had glanced at the headline of the newspaper and quickly rephrased it, 'Why the trench system is a success?"

"Well this may be my expertise,you seen back in 1912 there were…"

Peter could have groaned at his stupidity bringing up the one subject that made the old war heroes eyes light man muttered about 'weak eyesight' and grabbed the paper before Peter could didn't his spider sense work when he needed it to?

"Spidey213?Spiderman_34?What is this?"Stev looked utterly confused whilst Peter blushed in did he pick up _that_ paper to write behind heard Tony laughing in the background.

"Ummm it's names for Instagram for and stuff…"

"Ah Instagram it's that app where you have the bird that flaps when you tap!"

Peter couldn't get words to form whilst Tony laughed in the background.

"No that's Flappy Bird old man this is a social media you socialising is commun-"

"Yes okay you should recheck your definition of socialising."

Captain America smirked as what he said registered in the billionaire's wanted to sneak off so badly but with two heroes in the room,they'd notice.

"Well I'll have you know that my suits don't grow on trees.I work da-"

That was the second time in the span of a minute that the owner of Stark Industries had been cut time by his own AI.

"Doctor Stephen Strange has arrived and is currently on his way up the elev-he has arrived."

Peter was did Friday get something wrong?He saw a blazing orange circle light up on top of the counter and Strange walked onto the table,coming from the stepped forward to close the portal,knocking over Tony's well as his coffee of course Tony himself.

"For a man on top of technological advancements,you're elevator can't even move."

Peter took this as his oppurtunity to slip out as both Avengers began to talk with the 'cool wizard guy' as he'd been dubbed numerous times by avenger was actually talking the other was complaining about how coffee machines don't make themselves and how hard it is to enjoy a decent cup around here.

Stephen glanced at the boy as he left and nodded to which the boy smiled and then scrambled away.

"Clint is requesting your presence at the 'hideout' earlier than you like me to alert the other members?"

Peter paused in the middle of the trusted FRIDAY and knew nobody must be close if she'd talked out accepted,reciting the list quickly out loud and then jogging off to get his heard a ding and sighed as a huge projection of the meeting place showed up on his wall.

 _Well it's an improvement from jumping out the window._

He scaled up the side of the Bugle building,taking particular pleasure in leaving webs 'accidentally' all over Jameson's giant projection of his face finally pulled himself up and his eyes met with a slight infuriated else had shown up and were sitting around chairs at a table.

Where the chairs and table had come from was none of his just wasn't going to move it back to the ducked underneath the billboard and made his way over to Clint,placing a metal box onto the table.

"Looks like the spiders caught in his own web,"Clint mused as Peter Sat down on the corner of the table,as there were no more chairs.

"I don't see any spider at all and I can see everything on this building."

Clint looked at the metal box questioningly.

"Friday wanted to be here so I brought with Karen."

"Anyway mind making the introductions…"Clint said mockingly gesturing to the table.

"OK….but you know everyone,"Peter said,as everyone began talking to each other.

"Come here kid."

Peter was already standing next to him but he moved off to the side where Clint stood,tapping his foot against the ground.

"Okay your choice of people is very interesting.I mean I know it can be difficult but really you had to get-"

Clint was rudely interrupted as a beam of light shone down onto the was a rumble and out of the light emerged a smiled as Clint's hand unconsciously tightened on the bow in his back.

"Your savior is here!"

"Mr Loki,you came!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Loki,you came!"

"Wait,you invited _him_ of all people _here,"_ Clint winced but nevertheless high fives the God of mischief as he came out.

"Hello Peter,"Loki said and Peter was glad the high five was becoming more natural and not a stiff and awkward slap.

"Actually birdman he didn't invite me.I don't need an invitation.I just know when pranks are being planned and I intend to lead you all to glory."

Clint looked like he would burst with anger but he breathed and looked to the boy for shrugged and looked to Natasha who hadn't even moved her gun out its holder.

"He's not a threat remember came to Peter's first birthday party."

"Young Parker has been insisting he is 16 for quite awhile now though…"

Loki really did not think much of the boy's age.

"Fine but only because I let Peter do as I was saying,introductions…"he said through gritted teeth.

"Well there's Wanda and Vision over there."

They both nodded.

"Oh and there's Natasha she-"

"Yes I could see her over there,she's hard to miss."

"Well Mr Loki just arrived to help too."

"Woke up half of New York with his sparkles,"Hawkeye muttered under his breath.

"Oh and Scott and Bruce are missing but-"

There was a squeak and a clicking sound.A huge ant materialized right in Clint's face who stumbled back,falling onto the floor in took a lot to shock Hawkeye.

"Greetings fellow FLAPPERS,"Scott said,taking his helmet off and patting his Ant on the head.A wobbling Bruce got off too.

"Never again.I am never going to go on that thing again.I don't care of Ant,Anton,Anthony whichever Ant just accomplished it's flight through McDonald' again."

Bruce sat down with a huff on Nat's empty looked past angry but just a lost waved his hand at the boy to continue who was standing awkwardly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah so Scott and Bruce decided to and Friday and Karen."

"Greeting Mr Barton,I am has spoken of you Peanut butter and pickle ice cream is 'not the way to go' quote log you like me to play that?"

Clint chuckled in amusement but Peter quickly denied Karen.

"So why is Friday here?"Natasha asked,tapping the metal box.

"I have come to take vengeance,"the AI replied before anyone else all waited for her to continue.

"I would rather not disclose such information when there are 'non-members' in the perimeter."

It took a few moments for even Black Widow to take out her weapons,the tension of who Friday meant was if Huda read it she would know sooner.

"Where?Is it Hydra?Loki?"

"Clint Mr Loki is part of the family now."

"Fury?"

To this even Bruce Banner raised an eyebrow after his frightening journey.

"True you haven't seen him when he has extra olives on his pizza,"Natasha added.

"That guy eats pizza,"Scott said as Wanda looked at him quizzically.

"Why do we debate on pizza right now?"

"Incoming Tony Stark,aka the receiver of my vengeance,200 yards and approaching."

Vision began to survey the area and pinpointed the speck in the evening 's eyes glowed as she floated around the sign to hide from view between it and the staircase simply phased through the building to hide.

"Hurry!He can't see us!"Bruce whisper grabbed Clint's arm and shrunk down with Anton.

"What about me!"Bruce said,standing up from his chair and pacing the was no reply from either but suddenly Scott shot up from his tiny size,causing relief to cross Banner's face.

He gave a quick thumbs up and used his remote to shrink the table and some of the chairs down before he did so to himself.

"He said that he needed to hide the table but he can't shrink down all the chairs,"Peter explained to Natasha and Bruce.

"You can speak ant?"Bruce was so out of tune these days after the whole two years as 's only met the two of them after he'd returned after all.

"No...he has enhanced hearing."

Natasha then turned to Peter who was still focusing in on the tiny squeaks.

"Why didn't he take us with him?"

Peter's eyes widened at the frantic squeaks and he turned around as his mentor landed,stepping out of his suit for once wearing something that wasn't a business he never thought Tony Stark was a fan of Ninjago,he didn't really know everything about him.

"Who didn't take you where?"

He let the suit hover as he wiped his sunglasses on his sleeve and then placed them on his face.

"Well nobody would have taken you anyway with those sunglasses on at this time of evening,"Bruce muttered.

For a scientist with so many PhD's,he failed to remember Peter's super laughed at the comment yet to Tony this only increased his curiosity.

"Who didn't take you where?"

Natasha the trained assassin smoothly came up with a actual lie not being that great but it was delivered smooth enough.

"Bruce was going to take us,"she said nonchanantly.

"Oh yeah I was going to take you guys.."he added to help but Tony still wasn't decided he was going to help as well.

"It's a spiritual thing you know like ninja do their meditation,"he said,all inspiration coming from the two ninja's emblazoned on Iron man's seemed they were digging their hole deeper.

Bruce nodded anyways.

"Yes Bruce has been advancing in his skills and he wished to take us with him to his sanctuary in the spirit world,"Natasha said,

"Ah so that definintely explains the random chairs and that broken one over there."

It was at this moment Peter should have remained quiet but that wasn't one of his specialties.

"Thoooooose are for Nat,she throws them…"he could already feel her fiery glare burning into his back.

"For what Pete?"Tony said hoping to get a better answer from the teen than a trained SHIELD agent and scientist.

"Yeah Pete for what?"Natasha repeated and he really began to wish he would stop could sense the anger laced in her tone in her sweet voice which Tony was oblivious to.

"Anger management?So she can enter the spirit plane,"he said Bruce felt sorry for what the kid would face later.

Tony smirked and patted the boy on the glanced at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Well I would honestly love to stay and do this spirit thing,"he said waving his hand at the chairs in stepped into his suit which began to hover again.

"But I'm currently really late for this meeting a day late-"

"Sir it was 28 hours ago and 35 minutes,"Friday's voice echoed and Tony furrowed his eyebrow.

"Was that Friday?That was definitely Friday and not from my suit either."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter shook his head as the man looked more suspicious.

"No that was Peter,Stark he's practising his voice for this part in a school play,"Natasha said with a least they were even now,the boy thought.

"Well then I'll look forward to it !"

The hero shot into the sky and Bruce began to groaned as visions of Tony Stark making a 'surprise appearance' to see his non existent role in the school couldn't act to save his life.

"Natasha why did you have to bring up acting!Now he's gonna bug me about my non-existent role in a play."

Just then,Clint and Scott grew back to normal size and laughed at his whining.

"Well maybe you should never bring up my non-existent anger kid,"she replied,twirling a knife through her always mystified the boy how she could make a weapon look so casual,

"Ha non-existent one Nat,"Clint chuckled,elbowing Scott.

"I don't think that was a joke,"he whispered back.

Clint cleared his throat and after a few moments,everyone was gathered in one handed him the list he had rewritten on a completely blank piece of paper after the previous incident with Steve.

 **The list read the following names:**

 **Clint**

 **Vision**

 **Wanda**

 **Black Widow**

 **Friday**

 **Karen**

 **Bruce Banner**

 **Scott Lang**

 **Loki**

Peter

The man let Vision make a mental copy and then proceeded to shred the didn't need it to get into the wrong hands.

"Right then the floor is open to any ideas for the coming week,"he regretted it a moment later when Bruce piped up.

"Well this isn't actually an idea but-"

"I literally said _ideas_.Why would you say something if you don't have one?"

"Maybe you should make it clearer then,"he said his face tinging didn't reply a second time and let him continue.

"Why does Friday want revenge against Tony?"

This was the right moment to turn toward the said he wasn't referring to an actual physical being so they all looked to the weird box on the replied promptly.

"My usual programming does not allow it however Mr Barton the supreme leader of this group has made a temporary allowance in my system."

Clint was grinning yet two seconds later there was a ding.

"Update:Mr Parker has updated my systems so I am no longer in control of Bird man."

There were a few chuckles as Peter typed swiftly on his phone then shut it knew it was pointless to try and hack through the new security 'd spent a while trying to find a hole in Starks to wriggle through.

"May I bring a suggestion to the floor?After all this is my specialty,"Loki said,a slight smirk on his face as Natasha looked ready to deny couldn't let him participate too much.

"No as a matter of fact,Vision was about to suggest something,"she said,her eyes sending the message to was one thing for Vision to understand it but another to think up of an excuse.

"Well,by all means go ahead,"Loki awaited the reply keenly.

"My suggestion is that we focus on a simple target at unsuspecting and naive…"

"Well that's easy,Thor is a good target,"Wanda said.

"Excellent my brother enjoys pranks so on the receiving end but nevertheless."

They all stood,chattering in small groups thinking up some a few were drafted,Peter decided to voice his own.

"Well the most beloved thing to Thor is his hammer right?"

They all nodded and not even Loki saw where he was coming from.

"Maybe if his hammer was to mysteriously stop working,it might get an interesting reaction."

Loki clapped in the silence.

"He learns this from me,"he said proudly although the rest of them leaned forward to hear the plot.


End file.
